


Babybones in a Flame's Home

by StormyFictioners



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Dad Grillby, Dadby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyFictioners/pseuds/StormyFictioners
Summary: Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decides to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby, things go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1: Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> Characters ultimately belong to Toby Fox (thank the gods for creative freedom) and ideas for the Dadby belong to their respective owners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby. we don't own Undertale.

Sans frowned waiting in their little room Papyrus was curled into his side still asleep. Gaster was late, Sans’s internal clock told him so. The Doctor should have been there by now, taken Sans to a room and had him perform a test. Not that Sans wanted to leave the safety of the room. It just made him distressed and anxious. Normally if the doctor wasn’t on time, it meant that something painful would happen or that he would take Papyrus. Sans clutched his little brother close. He didn’t want to see his brother broken and in tears like last time.

Gaster rushed to the boy's room files in hand he was giddy. Today was the day! The final test! Once it was over, he was certain he could get them out of here let them live as they deserved. He wasn't really paying attention to the maintenance signs that said safety rails were down temporarily.

Sans jolted as the sound of the key card outside their door was activated. Clinging to Papyrus Sans hissed angrily to the excited doctor cutting off what the man was going to say with a sharp "He's sleeping!"

Gaster covered his mouth giggling as he squatting in front of the boy "Sans I have wonderful news!" He whispered excitedly. "Today is the last test! We are free after today! I can take you home, and we won't have to be in the lab anymore" he said

Sans blinked dumbfounded. "Free? No more lab?" Sans felt tears roll down his cheeks turning away from him hissing "lier! Meanie! There will never be a last test! You-you're a big jerk face!"

Gaster shook his head "no! I mean it! My contract is up... And I didn't renew it. I won't be bound here any longer... And I'm taking you both with me. I-I have a house in Snowdin and a friend he'll adore you guys! He owns a bar with lots of ketchup" he said knowing the boy liked the sugary stuff. "You don't have to believe me, but I'll show you" he promised

Sans sniffled turning to Gaster with a tearful face “you-you really gonna stop? No lying. I-i don’t care as long as Pap’s safe. I-I'll stay here i-if you promise that Pap can go to the snow place.”

Gaster smiled and put a hand on his shoulder "I promise" he said and picked him up "the last test today I promise."

Sans gave him a small smile, one that was only reserved for his brother. “O-okay.” standing up Sans struggled slightly with carrying his sleeping brother. Getting the baby bones situated Sans looking up to Gaster with a grin. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

He nodded "we are just doing a physical today and making case closing notes nothing painful I promise," he said and picked them up

Sans have a small squeak flailing a bit at being picked up. Papyrus murmured curling close to Gaster.

Gaster took them to the exam room and got the things for the check up he was clearly more excited than usual.

Papyrus whined yawning and scrubbing his sockets "wha going on?"

Sans smiled gently and rubbed Papyrus's skull. "We are gettin’ a checkup. Won't hurt promise. Then you are going to go somewhere different. Don't worry doc is gonna take good care of you."

"You too Sans... I'm taking you both. Grillby is gonna love you guys he always wanted kids..." he said

Sans looked up surprised and in slight awe. It wasn’t a trick?

Papyrus tilted his head “what’s a grill bees?”

"Grillby is a fire monster. Him and I have been friends for a long time. He convinced me to quit my job so I can work from home, not as the royal scientist, and focus on helping people" he said.

Sans tilted his head “what’s a friend? Is it like Pap and me? What are you going to do if not this?”

Papyrus nodded excitedly “what’s a fire monster? Is he made of fire? What’s a home? Why are you quitting?”

"A friend is someone who is there to help you and love you... Like brothers you two are brothers. I am quitting because I can't hurt you two anymore. I don't care if... If I don't set us free from this underworld." He sighed

Papyrus gave him a huge grin "I knew it! I knew you were good! Sans! Sans didn't I tell you!"

Sans sighed grumbling "I guess so."

Gaster nodded "you don't have to warm up to me Sans it’s okay, I've hurt you both," he said

Sans shrugged mumbling “why don’t we just get this checkup over so we can go meet this friend.”

Papyrus nodded excited “yes, I want to meet the fireman!”

Gaster gets them in the room and sets them down "alright" he said smiling getting his equipment a pep in his step.

Papyrus grinned practically vibrating in excitement “Sans do you think the fireman will be nice? Will we be able to touch him or will he burn us? I hope he’s nice Nyeh heh heh.”

Sans chuckled rubbing Papyrus’s skull “sure he will be nice Pap. Uh, I don’t know about the touch thing. I mean since he’s made of fire we shouldn’t be able to touch him, but magic works differently.”

"You can touch him he doesn't burn," Gaster said reading their magic.

Sans nodded to Papyrus at the answer “see Pap no worries. Bet the guy will even give you a hug. Probably be like our blanket, but warm heh.”

Papyrus squealed excitedly “you think so Sans!”

Sans nodded “yup Pap. who wouldn’t hug a cute skelly like you heh.”

Papyrus preened under the praise.

Gaster smiled and carried on the exam. They both were doing so good he was happy, happier than he had been in a long time.

Sans squirmed slightly as Gaster examined them but kept quiet.

Once It was over Gaster hummed "both of you look good we should have no problems" he said

Papyrus grinned hopping off the table grabbing Gasters lab coat and tugging on it "are we leaving now? What's it like? Will it take long? Is it bigger than here?"

Sans frowned hopping down tugging his brother closer "don't bug him Pap you know how he gets with questions. Here you can hold my hand instead."

Gaster hummed "it is bigger than here sort of," he said "but colder," he said and walked ahead of them "let's go I'll pack a few things later," he said leading them out.

Sans was quick to follow keeping a loose hold onto Papyrus.

Gaster leads them to the elevator.

Papyrus was excited walking close to the edge he leaned over in awe.

Turning back to Papyrus Sans gave a startled gasp pulling him away from the edge in a hurried motion. The floor under his right foot gave way with a crack. A startled yelp came from Sans as he became unbalanced tipping over the edge.

Gaster turned and gasped "Sans!" He said and dove toward the edge grabbing his ankle

Sans let out a small sob dangling from Gaster’s hold. "H-help me! I-i'm s-sc-ared!"

Papyrus latched onto Gasters legs trying to help. “Sans Sans!”

Gaster felt himself slipping "Sans... I'm going to swing you up I need to you to grab the edge and hold on tight... Papyrus let me go and grab Sans understand?" He said seriously, his heart sinking "get in the elevator go to the top floor and go out the left door" he said

Sans shook his head tears rolling down his skull and into the hot core below. "I-i can't! I'll slip!"

Papyrus squeezed Gasters legs once more before moving to the edge "I'll catch you Sans promise!"

Gaster shook his head "no you won't I'll make sure you make it" he promised, "just listen to me okay?" He said sliding a little further

Sans nodded trembling and sniffling “o-okay i-i trust you G-aster.”

Gaster nodded and closed his eyes taking a deep breath and swung himself over tossing Sans onto the landing for Paps to catch and losing the last of his hold he watched as his legs slid off and the boys and the landing went further away, and the heat at his back grew hotter and hotter before his world was gone.

Sans landed with a thump turning quickly, his fingers lightly grazing Gasters legs as he slid off. Sans almost went off again if Papyrus hadn't latched onto his waist keeping him away from the edge. Reaching to the falling doctor, Sans screamed out in horror.

"Gaster!"

Soon he hit the lava in a burst of magic, and the whole underground shook for a moment

Sans shook pulling Papyrus close. Tears running down his skull his slowly stood up taking Papyrus into his arms. "W-we need to go... Find his friend."

Papyrus shook, but nodded crying "I'm so sorry" he sobbed this was his fault.

Sans shook his head nuzzling him and swiping away his tears. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. It's not anyone's fault." though Sans felt he was more telling himself that.

Papyrus clung to him as they searched for the elevator.

Finding it, Sans pressed the up button and soon doors opened. Hesitantly Sans walked inside tightening his hold on Papyrus and pressing the button with a one on it. Sans let out a panicked breathe as the elevator started moving

Papyrus clinging to him and whimpered as the elevator eventually opened up to a basic looking lab and living space

Sans froze. "W-what did he say left or right?"

"U-um I think left?"

Sans nodded walking to the left door. Opening it, he stepped out into the area in front of the large lab. Sans set Papyrus down as he looked around finding the path. It was hot. Sans could feel sweat start to form and he quickly started down the path. “He… he said the friend lived somewhere cold… w-we should be able to find it… can’t be that hard.”

Papyrus nodded and held his hand tightly as they walked scared of all the hot lava "what if it eats us?"

Sans gave him a small smiled leaning down. “Here I’ll give you a skelly ride and keep it away. Don’t worry I’ll protect you.”

Papyrus nodded and climbed on "you are so strong sans..."

Sans gave a breathy chuckled situating Papyrus a bit before starting off again. “Big b-brothers are supposed to be… at least I think so. I’m older, so I got to take care of you, my baby bones brother. Heh”

Papyrus giggled "well I'll be big and strong someday, and I'll take care of you!" He promised

Sans smiled wiping away the last of his tears. “Yeah? I’m looking forward to it Pap.”

After a few hours of walking the heat of Hotland faded and they made it to the warm but wet waterfall "Woah! It’s dark!" Papyrus said

Sans nodded slowing down, walking carefully grimacing when he stepped in something squishy and slimy. "it's gross feeling..."

Papyrus wiggled "let me down I wanna touch!”

Sans shook his head "you don't want to Pap it's gross and I got it between my toe bones."

"Ewwwwwww" he said

Sans chuckled "yeah. Oh, look at those blue things. They're kind of like my magic all glowy like. wanna check them out?"

Papyrus nodded "yeah!" He said excitedly wiggling on his back

Sans smiled walking closer and finding a small dry patch of grass setting down his brother in front of one of the flowers. "Woah. It's really pretty," he said poking it softly. The flower repeating back loudly "WOAH. IT'S REALLY PRETTY" Sans gasped falling to his tailbone.

Papyrus gasped "brother! It has your voice!"

Sans stared at it frowning and eyes wide. “I-i don’t like that...”

Papyrus nodded "it's weird!" He agreed

Sans nodded standing taking Papyrus’s hand and edging around the flower continuing down the dark path.

Papyrus walked with him "this is gross" he said

Sans looked to his brother, then to his feet "ah bro. Look at you, you're a mess. You got this stuff up to your femurs. let’s see if we can get ya all cleaned up."

"It’s okay brother... We'll just get dirty again... Let's go I want to find the cold place" he said

Sans frowned but sighed and took his hand “fine, but you got to stay close to me, I don’t want something weirder than that blue thing taking you away from me. We aren't used to out here. There could be dangerous things out here.”

Papyrus nodded and clung close.

Sans frowned rubbing Papyrus’s head. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t worry I’ll protect you. Here...” Sans knew it would use up his energy faster, but he lit up his left socket. Blue magic shined out lighting up the path before them. “There. You feel better?”

Papyrus nodded "you won't get tired?" He asked

Sans smiled shaking his head “Nah, don’t worry about me Pap. now let’s get going we need to find this friend before it gets too late otherwise we are going to have to find somewhere dry to stay the night and it’s looking like this place is really wet.”

Papyrus nodded "Didn’t the doctor say his name?" He asked

Sans nodded “yeah what was it again… Guybo? Grillsby? Grilbert? Something like that. You probably remember better than I do bro. What was he again some fireman? Shouldn’t be that hard to find in a place with snow.”

"Oh! Grillby!" Papyrus said "and yeah! A fireman!" He said

Sans nodded “See Pap you’re so smart I would have never remembered that.”

"Yes you could have," he said, "you very smart!"

Sans chuckled rubbing his skull “only cause I’m older. You’ll probably be smarter than me soon. Even smarter than Gas-...” Sans stopped walking his eye dimming.

Papyrus dimmed a moment too before shaking his head "Nyeh heh heh you're funny he always said you were the smart one and I was just passionate" he giggled watching as the scene changed and they were suddenly surrounded by glowing crystals, and he gasped "they are so pretty!"

Sans gave a sad smile catching up with his brother “Woah... This is amazing...”

Papyrus tried to reach for one and cried out as he fell in a large puddle instead.

Shocked out of his daze Sans rushed over helping Papyrus up and looking him over “you okay Pap?”

Papyrus nodded and hugged this brother getting them both wet "yes, but it was scary" he said crying.

Sans frowned pulling him close rubbing his skull cooing “shh it’s okay bro. I got you Pap. I’m not gonna let anything hurt you. I’ll protect you. Don’t worry. I got you. You’re safe.”

Paps nodded and hugged him sniffling "thank you..."

Sans smiled “anytime Pap. here want me to carry you?”

Papyrus shook his head and just held his hand "we'll be faster this way..." He said wanting to find the snowland.

Sans smiled clanking his teeth to Papyrus’s skull. “Heh so brave bro.”

Papyrus clanked back "y-yeah!" He said and kept in looking at all the pretty crystal.

Sans smiled “you want one?”

"Um... Yeah... It's really pretty...." He said

Sans smiled “well I can’t disappoint my little Pappy heh.” Standing back concentrating hard, his socket started to glow brighter. The with a POP a small floating canine looking skull appeared. “Heh sweet it worked!” raising his arm Sans pointed to a collection of crystals, the skull's jaw opening a blue energy forming. BURRR the energy grew brighter and brighter before a beam shot out striking the wall with a loud BOOM. Small shatters of crystals rained down. The little skull quickly floated over protecting the two from the crystal rain. With a groan, Sans slumped against a wall. The skull disappeared with a POP as the blue dimmed and disappeared from Sans’s socket.

Papyrus watched in awe "Sans! That was amazing!” he said and turned to his brother gasping "Sans?! Sans sans! Wake up!" He said going to him and shaking him worriedly

Sans gave a groan cracking open his sockets completely exhausted. “Don’t worry Pap ‘m fine. Just tired. Pick ya out a good one. I just need to rest a bit. Maybe we can stay here tonight. Kay?”

Papyrus frowned "okay brother..." He said and began looking while his brother rested

Sans practically collapsed on the floor soon giving small snores where he slept.

Papyrus let him sleep as he looked for four perfect crystals.

Sans continued sleeping, drool seeping onto his chin. “Mmhm pap.”

Once Pap found them he curled up next to Sans cuddling the other close.


	2. Chapter 2: Grillby’s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby. we don't own Undertale.

Papyrus woke up slowly. Seeing they were still in the cave filled with crystals he shook Sans. “Sans…. Sans… wake up we need to find the fireman.” seeing that his brother wasn’t going to wake up Papyrus decided that Sans needed more rest. Papyrus grunted as he picked up his brother and began carrying him. his legs shook at first, but we were determined to help

Soon it began to feel colder. A shiver ran down Sans's spine. Cracking his sockets open he noticed the ground was moving under him. "Wha?" finally focusing on his brother's struggling form "pap?"

Pap looked up brightening "you're awake!" He said excitedly almost dropping him

Sans latched onto his brother afraid of falling before easing out of his hold. "yeah. Sorry, Pap. did you at least get a good one?"

"I got four!" He said and showed them "one for me, one for you, one for our new friend, And one for Gaster!" He said smiling. They were all very good crystals, and they each glistened and shone delightful colors.

Sans blinked shocked before giving Papyrus an appreciative smile. Rubbing his skull Sans’s voice catching slightly “thanks Pap I love it.. he would have loved it. I’m sure our new friend will love it too.” 

Papyrus nodded and smiled holding them happily.

Sans smiled giving the small skeleton a clank. “Well, you want to keep going. It feels like it’s getting colder so we might be close. I’m feeling better so I can carry you if you want.”

"No, let's walk! I wanna see the snow!" He said and rushed forward with him

Sans chuckled taking Papyrus’s hand “well let’s go see this snow.”

“Yeah!” he said.

Soon there became a sharp chill in the air. Their breaths coming out in puffs of clouds. “It’s getting pretty cold. Should be there soon.” looking at the puddles, seeing icey designs in them Sans tugged on Papyrus’s hand pointing to them “look Pap, think that’s ice. It looks pretty.”

Papyrus looked at it "huh?! It pretty!”

Sans chuckled “yeah.” leaning down he poked the ice, his finger bone cracking it and dipping into the frigid water. “Gah, it’s really cold!”

Papyrus nodded and poked it too "ah!" He said

Sans chuckled grinning and prodding the ice again. 

Papyrus did too happily "it’s so cold!"

Sans nodded splashing the frigid water with small slivers of the floating ice. It felt almost like he was sinking little ice made boats. 

Papyrus happily splashed in it before sneezing "ew."

Frowning Sans got up tugging his brother close and using his gown to wipe away the slime on Papyrus’s face. “We should probably go. We can come back and play later.”

Papyrus nodded "yeah let's go I'm hungry," he said

Sans nodded taking his hand and continuing down the path. It soon turned rocky and almost painful. Picking up Papyrus Sans cradled him to his chest. A bright white came from up ahead, and Sans could tell that the wet cave area ended there. Walking out Sans had to blink, something wet landing in his socket. Patches of white was everywhere and growing. A white substance fell slowly down. “Snow?”

Papyrus whined at the rough ground and cuddled against his brother and gasped as the snow landed on them "oh! It’s wet and cold!" He said and shivered

Sans nodded staring at the falling snow in awe. Slowly he continued down the path his gaze still locked onto the snow. “It’s… beautiful...”

"Yeah..." Papyrus said even if it made him shiver.

Frowning Sans curled his brother closer and began looking around for the fire elemental. He shouldn’t be hard to spot. Though as Sans walked into a town area there were more and more monsters, but he had never seen types like these before. Though he had only really seen Gaster and a few times Asgore. Monsters gave the two skeletons strange looks which made Sans become nervous and quickly continued walking and searching for the fireman. As more buildings began congregating together, Sans looked at the words on top pausing to try and read them. When he saw a building that looked warm, inviting, and smelled delicious Sans stopped. “Gr-i-ll-by-s? Grillby’s? Oh, Pap it’s Grillby the fire mans place!” quickly Sans walked inside.

Papyrus clung to his brother looking at everyone wide-eyed and slightly afraid "there are so many monsters brother... But they don't look like us..." He said before looking up "it is! It is!" He said practically vibrating "we made it brother!"

Grillby had been feeling ill all day his flames a little lower than usual something in him felt like something dear was lost or that he had something important to do today, but he couldn't remember what!

Sans frowned holding onto his brother tight. Making his way inside Sans at seeing so many monsters he quickly moved to the closest booth dragging his brother into it. Putting Papyrus next to the wall Sans looked around the bar nervously. “Pap I don’t know about this. There are a lot of monsters. They could be dangerous. Lets… let's just wait it out and get warm okay?”

Papyrus frowned but nodded mumbling “Okay… do you see him though?”

Grillby heard the door opened and was going to look but had been called to a table and was serving it "I'll serve you in a moment" he called over his shoulder.

Sans jolted at the call squeezing closer to Papyrus to hide them a little more in the booth. Peaking over the corner Sans gave a small relieved sigh seeing the other monsters not looking at them.

“Do you think they are mean?”

Sans jolted slightly turning to Papyrus. “No, no of course not Pap and if they are, I’ll beat them up or something.”

Papyus nodded and clung to his brother.

Soon Grillby finished with his current customers and came to see who showed up "how may i- oh dear stars!" He said seeing the shivering almost naked children "are you two alright?" He said concerned squatting in front of the booth. They didn't look okay at all, and they were wearing gowns for crying out loud.

Sans jolted turning to the flame with scared wide eyes. Squeezing closer to Papyrus practically hiding the smaller skeletons form, Sans asked nervously “G-grillby?”

Grillby frowned and leaned back a little "yes, that's me... Who are you?" He asked worriedly

Sans let out a small breath of relief slowly easing forward. They finally found him, they found Gaster’s friend. Everything would be okay now. “Don’t you know? Maybe he didn’t tell you. We are… friends? He’s your friend, and I guess we are his friends?”

Grillby frowned "who is?" He asked reaching forward "you two are cold may I warm you? You could get very sick" he said, "I can even clothe you..."

Sans leaned away from his hand “G-gaster. H-he’s your friend. He said he was going to bring us here to-to meet you. I-i fell off the ledge, b-but he caught me. He saved me. He saved me and-and I-i-i k-killed him!” Sans gave a small choked sob remembering that their one guardian was gone because of him.

Grillby frowned "Gaster?" He didn't know who he was but something made him think the boy was not a liar "was Gaster, your father? It was an accident?"

Papyrus nodded "yeah! My brother would never hurt someone on purpose! He fell off a ledge, and Gaster had to save him!"

Sans hiccuped turning and curling into his brother. “I’m sorry i-it’s all my fault.” He didn’t want to be here anymore. He felt like everyone was staring at him. Sans just wanted to cry alone.

Grillby frowned and carefully picked them up and rushed them to the back to where he lived warming them as he went "it’s okay little ones you are safe here..."

Sans gave a startled gasp struggling in Grillby’s hold. “L-let me go!”

Papyrus gave a worried whine “Sans… what’s wrong with Sans? What did you do to Sans! You made Sans sad!”

Grillby looked to where he could set them and decided the bed would do. "he's in shock... I need your help to calm him down. can you help me?" Grillby asked

Papyrus frowned pulling Sans close “how do I know you’re not a lier?”

Sans nuzzled into Papyrus’s chest sniffling.

"Why would I lie?" he asked gently.

Papyrus looked down perplexed “i-i don’t know. I don’t know you. He would lie to Sans and me sometimes so-so why wouldn’t you? Y-you’re supposed to be nice and friends. I-i got a pretty crystal for you! B-but you made Sans sad.”

Grillby frowned "I'll be honest... I don't remember who this Gaster is you speak of but I've been alive a very long time, and I don't think either of you is lying... I am assuming that you've both been through a very bad day... It’s common to break down once you find a safe spot... I used to do it a lot.”

Papyrus whimpered “b-but you-you're friends. Friends for a long time. Y-you told him to stop. You got him to stop. He quit his job. He was supposed to take us home. We-he was going to help people. Why don’t you remember!”

Grillby burned lower and he held his head like something that wanted to rise to the surface was trying to beat its way to his conscious mind. "I..."

“H-he’s your friend… why-why don’t you remember him… h-he’s real. I-i know he is.” Papyrus gave a small sob burying his skull into his brother's shoulder.

Grillby leaned back "I'm sorry I just I don't know... Maybe I'm just sick. I have been feeling sick like I've lost someone all day, but I can't remember…”

Papyrus sniffled nodding. “Sick is bad. You need to get better Mr. Fire man.” Sans gave a small snore having apparently fallen asleep with his crying.

Grillby nodded "after I take care of you both. are you hungry?" He asked and pulled out some of his shirts "here wear these they will be warmer....and cleaner. Maybe you both can have a bath later."

Papyrus nodded untying their dirty gowns and setting aside his four crystals before struggling to pull a big blue shirt on to Sans.

Grillby reached over and helped him "those are pretty crystals are they from waterfall?" He asked.

Papyrus nodded tugging on his own large shirt “yup. Sans got them for me… I got one for each of us. Me, Sans, Gaster, and you.”

Grillby blushed "thank you..." He said this was so bizarre "so... What did Gaster say about me?” he asked.

“That you are friends for a long time. You told him to quit his job. That you are nice and you don’t burn things. Sans and I had never seen a fireman before, so we weren’t sure. Sans says that your hugs are probably like our blanket but warm. Oh and that you will love you us and you always wanted kids. Why don’t you have any if you want them? Do you not know how to make them?”

Grillby listened and was disturbed he felt no lies, but in his mind, he had no idea what they were talking about. He hummed at the second part before blushing "oh... Um, I just... Never found a partner..." He said he looked at Papyrus seriously "did... You want to be my children? Is that why you came here?" He asked

Papyrus tilted his head “partner? Why do you need a partner? Do you mean like Gaster? Can you not make other monsters yourself? Gaster was able to do it himself. He made Sans and me. Did you not have the stuff to make them? What do you mean your children? Me and Sans aren’t yours, we are Sans and me.”

Grillby frowned and took a deep breath "what I mean is, do you want me to be your guardian? To take care of you and your brother be like a family" he said "if not I will ask the royal guard to take you. They have places to help lost kids" he said

Papyrus gave a whine of confusion “guardian? Family? What is a Roy Al guard? Sans and I aren’t lost so we can’t go to those places. We are where we meant to go. Gaster told us to go to the top floor, left door, snow place, fireman Grillby. He told us to come here. We came here! We aren’t lost.”

Grillby stared at him a moment, he stood and grabbed a pillow "I'll be right back" he said and went out shutting the door pressing it to his face and screaming into it color and emotions stabilizing after.

Papyrus stared after him muttering “he’s strange.” pulling a blanket close he wrapped it around both him and Sans pulling his brother close. “Mmm Pap.” Papyrus smiled nuzzling Sans’s skull “you’re a sleepy head Nyeh heh heh silly Sans.” pulling one of the crystals close Papyrus gave it a small clank mumbling to it as he fell asleep “don’t worry Gaster me and Sans have each other. We will be okay. I won’t forget you.”

The crystal pulsed happily seemingly.

Grillby soon came back in and tucked the boys in he figured the would sleep for a while, but he left some food on the nightstand for when they woke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are lovely! I have a several chapters planned and your appreciation just makes me that much more happy to be writing this story. Don't be shy, let me know what you think. I promise I'll respond!


	3. Chapter 3: New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby. we don't own Undertale.

Sans groaned as he woke up he could feel his dried tears on his cheeks and dried mud on their bones and sheets. Looking around confused he noticed Papyrus tucked into his side and nuzzled him. Smelling something good, his stomach grumbled loudly. Turning to the smell Sans saw a plate of steaming weird things. Reaching for a cube shape, he pulled it back to their blanket bundle nibbling it. "Mmmm! Pap-Pap wake up there's food."

Papyrus grumbled but pried open his sockets "Wha? What's going on?"

Sans presented the fry to his brother. "Try it. It’s food."

Grillby heard the boys moving they had slept all night, and it was now afternoon the next day. He had closed up his bar early after talking to the royal guard about the situation, and they were contacting the head of the Royal Guard Gearson for advice. He knocked on the door not wanting to scare them "may I come in?" He asked

Sans jolted looking to the door. Gaster had never asked before. Hesitantly Sans answered "yes?"

Grillby entered and knelt by the bed "how are you two feeling?" He asked

Sans nervously wrung his hands. “Fine… sorry.” Papyrus nodded sleepily in agreement.

Grillby nodded "it’s okay. It is nice to meet you Sans and Pap... My name is Grillby.”

Papyrus gave a whine pouting “it’s not Pap! Sans calls me Pap. Only Sans. my name’s Papyrus.”

Sans frowned “aw sorry Pap I didn’t mean to upset you. You know how much of a lazy bones I am. Sorry.”

Grillby frowned "oh please forgive me... Papyrus" he said

Papyrus gave a small nod “you are forgiving Grill-bee.”

Grillby sighed in relief "thank you."

Papyrus smiled “you are very welcome Nyeh heh heh!”

Grillby smiled "so you two sought me out did you want to stay here with me?" He asked

Sans tilted his head “we are allowed to?”

Papyrus nodded wiggling happily “it’s nice and warm here!”

Grillby nodded "then I would be happy to let you stay," he said and held out his hands "I can get paperwork to make it official to if you want that someday.”

Papyrus perked up “you mean we can stay! Sans, did you hear that?”

Sans nodded though gave Grillby a skeptical look. “Yeah...”

Papyrus nodded before frowning “wait you’re not going to upset Sans again, are you? I don’t like it when Sans is upset.”

Sans blushed covering his face. “Pap...”

Grillby shook his head "I will try not too, but we just met there is no way to completely avoid issues" he said

Papyrus pouted crossing his arms.

Sans had blue tinted cheeks shaking his head "it's fine bro. I'm good okay. Stop."

Grillby nodded "it will be rocky at first. I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I will do my best to do right by you both. I can put you in school and get your clothes and other things" he said

Sans frowned “What's school? Does it hurt?” pulling at the large shirt over him “Why don’t these work?”

"School is where children go to learn. Like reading and writing and history... And those don't cover you... Have you never been to school or wore proper clothes?" He asked

Sans shook his head “I don’t remember going to school. So there are other people like us? Other kids?”

Papyrus nodded with Sans’s comments pointing to their gowns on the floor “yeah and we always wear our special robes.”

Grillby was disturbed by this but nodded "yes there are many other children" he said "and robes are okay but here is too cold for them. We'll get you proper clothing" he said

Papyrus nodded “it’s really cold outside. Hehehehe. That’s funny to say. Try it, Sans. Outside hehehe.”

Sans smiled chuckling “Outside. Heh yeah, that is pretty funny. Out-Side. Heh. it’s strange to think that we were outside.”

Grillby nodded slightly disturbed. “How about we get you washed up then go outside again?”

Sans froze frowning “washed up?” He hoped it wasn’t the cold dunk that Gaster would give them when they became too dirty.

Papyrus frowned shivering “I don’t want a cold dunk. I don’t wanna get dunked on!”

Sans snickered while Grillby frowned. Motioning for the boys to hop off the bed Grillby continued talking while stripping the bed and replacing the sheets. “We can make it warm if you would like, the water doesn’t have to be cold. Have you never had a hot bath?”

Papyrus shook his head “no, is it nice?”

Grillby frowned before nodding “for some. It isn’t quite fun for me since water can hurt me.”

Papyrus’s eyes grew wide and fearful “water hurts you! But you live around wet, cold stuff!”

Grillby chuckled leading them to the bathroom. “Yes, it is quite strange isn’t it. Not many people like me come this far out. However, I am just different.”

Papyrus giggled turning to Sans with a big grin “we like different!”

Sans gave a small nod.

Reaching the bathroom, Grillby grabbed down two fluffy towels and a bubble bath mix. Putting on his waterproof gloves, he turned on the water causing both skeletons to jump.

The boys had backed up to the wall skeptical of the bath. Sans stood slightly in front of Papyrus protecting him from the water.

After the tub was halfway filled, Grillby turned to look to the boys. “Would one of you like to test how the water feels? I can make it warmer or colder if you would like.”

Sans gave a small nod walking over nervously. Squeezing his socket closed he thrust his hand under the water. With a little gasp Sans opened his sockets looking at the water in wonder. “It’s not really cold… it’s warm?” Sans looked up at Grillby confused.

Grillby frowned nodding. “Yes, does it feel good or do you want it warmer? It’s not too hot is it?”

Sans shook his head “Nah it’s good.”

Papyrus grinned rushing over to the tub and flinging himself over the rim to feel the water. Grillby was able to snatch the back of Papyrus’s shirt before he fell completely over the side of the tub. “Careful.”

Papyrus whined dangling over the water. “Wanna touch!”

Grillby chuckled pulling him back and making sure he was safely back on the floor. “You will Papyrus. After the tub is full and your clothes are off you can hop in the bath. Here let me add some bubbles now that I know the temperature is good.”

Papyrus nodded happily. However, Sans had frozen once Grillby had grabbed the back of Papyrus’s shirt. Grabbing Papyrus’s wrist Sans gently tugged him protectively close and back to the wall. “Saaaaaaaaans I wanna see the boobles.” “no. stay here.”

Grillby frowned at Sans’s reaction, and he turned to pour in the bubbles talking calmly. “Sans it’s okay to be concerned for your brother’s safely, but I will not hurt him. I promise.”

Sans frowned releasing his grip on Papyrus. He still wasn’t entirely trusting of Grillby. People can change far too quickly for his liking.

Soon the bath was filled with water, and plenty of bubbles and Grillby turned off the water. Turning to the boys, he gave them a smile. “Are you ready?”

Papyrus nodded eagerly while Sans shrunk into himself.

Grillby gave them a soft smile “okay let's get you out of your clothes… or t-shirts.”

Papyrus grinned yanking the shirt off.

Sans shrunk more into his shirt.

Papyrus turned to Sans “Sans take off your shirt.”

Sans shook his head “Nah bro you go ahead and hop in.”

Grillby frowned laying a gloved hand onto Sans's shoulder. “Come on Sans a bath will make you feel better.”

Papyrus nodded “lift your arms I'll help you!”

Sans sighed raising his arms and letting Papyrus slide off his shirt.

Grillby took both of the shirts and tossed them into a nearby hamper. Picking up Papyrus Grillby gently sat him into the water. Papyrus instantly beamed up to him grabbing bubbles and popping them with gleeful giggles.

Sans shrunk into himself dodging Grillby's hands and crawling into the bath himself. Hiding in the bubbles, he looked at Grillby.

Grillby looked to them “is it warm enough?”

Papyrus nodded happily “I like the boobles!”

Grillby smiled nodding. Getting a rubber ducky out and handing it to Papyrus. “Yeah? That's good. This is a rubber ducky he will float in the water. Do you want me to wash you up while you play with him?”

Papyrus gave a happy squeal squeezing the duck.

Grillby smile getting a sponge and lightly scrubbing away the grime over the small skeleton's bones.

Sans cautiously watched slowly starting to copy Grillby’s movements.

Grillby smiled down at Papyrus once he finished scrubbing his bones. Grabbing a cup, he turned back to them. “I need to rinse you off now. So, close your eyes er sockets.”

Papyrus nodded squeezing his sockets closed with a giggle.

Grillby slowly rinsed Papyrus off before turning to Sans.

Sans simply took the cup from him rinsing himself.

With a sign, Grillby grabs one of his fluffy towels opening it for Papyrus. “Let’s get you dried off Papyrus.”

Papyrus giggled hopping out of the bath and nuzzling into the towel. “It’s so soft!”

Grillby chuckled getting him dried off before tugging another large shirt over his head. Turning to Sans, he offered a small smile.

Sans reluctantly stepped out of the bath and let Grillby dry him off and tug a shirt over his skull.

With a smile, Grillby turned back to the tub calling over his shoulder “you two can head on to bed if you want.”

Papyrus nodded dragging Sans off to the bed.

Grillby chuckled draining the tub. Once the tub was drained, Grillby went to his couch and collapsed. With a huff, Grillby stared up at the ceiling thinking over the boy's reactions to everyday things that most to children should be common sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are lovely! I have a several chapters planned and your appreciation just makes me that much more happy to be writing this story. Don't be shy, let me know what you think. I promise I'll respond!


	4. Chapter 4: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old  
> Ms. Rabbit
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby.

"would you like to go shopping now?"

Sans tilted his head shifting what was left of his eggs around “what’s shopping?”

Papyrus bounced lightly talking around his piece of toast “Is it outside?”

"Yes, it’s down the street it is where I use money to buy things."

Sans nodded he knew what money was, though didn’t really understand the use of it. Hopping off the bed, Sans took Papyrus’s hand looking up to Grillby for him to lead.

Grillby nodded "can I pick you both up? I don't want you two having to walk in the cold.”

Papyrus nodded smiling, but Sans frowned shaking his head vigorously.

"I won't hurt you. I can't burn unless I want to, see?" He said and held his hand out for Sans to touch as a reminder.

Sans frowned papping the hand quickly. Papyrus, on the other hand, grinned at the idea going closer and latching onto Grillby “Nyeh heh heh you are like a warm blanket!”

Grillby chuckled and hugged back "I suppose," he said

Sans gave a small whine but didn’t get closer.

Grillby opened one arm for him letting him approach at his own pace.

Sans nibbled on a finger bone contemplating on what to do. Papyrus looked like he was in heaven with the hug. Slowly Sans crept forward. Nervously Sans gave him a quick hug pulling back standing awkwardly away nibbling his finger bones again.

Grillby brightened "you give very nice hugs Sans," he said

Sans's skull turned a bright blue in a blushed, and he hunched down into the borrowed shirt trying to hide it mumbling a soft. "Shudup"

Grillby chuckled "come here so I can carry you silly."

Sans shook his head turning darker blue. Jutting out one hand Sans turned to look at the floor embarrassed.

Grillby stood holding Pap and took Sans's hand "you ready."

Papyrus giggled wiggling in Grillby’s hold “Yes!”

Sans nodded shyly “y-yeah.”

Grillby nodded "Sans if you get cold tell me and I'll hold you," he said and lead them out of the bar.

Sans nodded giving Grillby’s hand a small squeeze. “O-okay.”

Grillby lead them outside back into the cold and snow, but it melted before it touched him or Pap.

Sans shivered slightly but hurried to keep up with Grillby’s strides. “You-you’re really tall… almost as tall as G-gaster. Could be your flames.”

"Maybe... Want me to help you?" He asked slowing his strides

Sans shook his head shying away slightly.

Grillby nodded "the store is just ahead," he said seeing the general store.

Sans nodded as Papyrus piped up “does it have a lot of things?”

"Yes, it does. it's the only store in town, so they try to meet every need" he said and released Sans to open the door it was warm, not as warm as Grillby’s, but it had all sorts of things.

Sans stopped in the doorway in awe. There were so many things.

Papyrus gasped patting Grillby’s chest excitedly “Grillby there are so many things! Look, look Grillby!”

Grillby smiled and set him down "yep look around but be careful," he said

Sans looked to Grillby in shock “r-really?”

Papyrus gave a small cackled of glee “i-i want to look everywhere!”

Grillby nodded "just don't leave while I speak with Ms. Rabbit alright?" He said

Papyrus nodded taking Sans hand and dragging him over to a shelf “Look! Look, Sans!”

Grillby smiled at them before going to the counter "Ms. Rabbit I need help" he said "I know nothing about raising kids" he said

Rabbit chuckled smiling “I see you’ve gathered some. Without any background information for shame Grillby.”

"They showed up, and I guess their father told them to find me," he said with a sigh

Rabbit let out a loud laugh “wow so you have some kids now? You are just going to keep them? Well, I can’t argue with your bleeding heart. Just get them some clothes, toys, something to keep them busy like a coloring book or a children's book. Make sure to give them love and affection. You will probably need to get some more rubber gloves… I think I have some.”

Grillby nodded "yes please if I have to deal with water anymore I'll need more of them," he said. And looked at the kids "Sans! Papyrus come here please so we can get your clothing and shoe sizes!" He said

Rabbit gasped as the two small skeletons came forward “oh my Grillby you didn’t tell me they didn’t have any clothes or shoes!” Rabbit motioned them over to a box of shoes and a rack of clothes.

Sans frowned “w-we have clothes...”

"They came to me in gowns," he said and lead them to the rack "yes your gowns are fine... In warmer areas but here we have to dress fully alright?" He said kneeling to help them. He figured it was easier to tell them like it was a temperature thing them saying they were wrong

Sans gave a short nod. “Gowns are better for the test. Not good for snow though.”

Papyrus nodded wiggling his toe bones “so we are getting things to cover my toes?”

"Yes, you are," Grillby said worried about what Sans said, but not pressing for now.

Papyrus giggled “I’ve never had something covering my toes. It sounds funny.”

Sans nodded shifting through the shoes coming across some bright yellow boots. “Heh look how bright these are Pap. Grillby what’s this color again?”

"This color is yellow, and they are boots do you want help trying them on?" He asked turning a lighter happy shade.

Sans gave a small nod. Plopping down Sans stuck his feet in Grillby’s direction. “P-please?”

Grillby chuckled and took a pack of socks he was going to buy and opened them putting one on each foot "these help keep feet warm and protect them from the shoe" he said and then put the boots on.

Sans covered his mouth stifling a giggle “feels soft.” Sans grinned wiggling his now heavier feet “ I love them. Heh heh”

Grillby grinned at seeing the boy open up to him "Good you need to wear these often to keep your feet safe, now let's find Papyrus some shoes then we can do clothes" he said smiling.

Papyrus perked up “Can I have some like Sans?”

Grillby nodded "yep, but yours will be smaller," he said and found some in Paps size before helping him with the socks and shoes once more

Papyrus giggled kicking his feet "they feel funny!"

Rabbit chuckled at the scene. "They are quite adorable Grillby. Look at you, you’re doing great. Parents normally have to bribe their kids into wearing shoes. Bam step one of parenthood accomplished." Rabbit gave a small wave of her hands at Grillby’s accomplishment.

"Hahaha well, I think they are good kids. I think the real clothes are gonna be the hardest though.”

Rabbit nodded motioning to the smaller clothes portion of the rack. "They will most likely be here."

He nodded and lead the boys over "let's start with pants..." He said grabbing a few pairs

Sans frowned poking them "what are they?"

Papyrus nodded taking one and putting it on his head and one arm through a leg. "Like this?"

"Pft no silly like how I am wearing them?" He said and pointed to himself. "Let me help you," he said taking the pants and holding them "put your leg through here."

Papyrus nodded his face taking on a form of intense concentration. Lifting his leg Papyrus tried to put it through the hole, though it was the wrong one. As he was trying his boot caught on the crotch on the pants tipping him off balance causing him to wave his arms around.

Grillby released the pants and caught him "oh dear... Guess I did this out of order; let's try again." Grillby said as he began removing his shoes.

Papyrus nodded leaning on Grillby for support. "your really smart Grillby. how do you know all this stuff?"

Grillby chuckled "I'm not very smart I am just old enough to know this stuff.”

Papyrus looked offended at Grillby’s comment hitting Grillby’s chest hard “NO! Bad Grillby!”

"Ow! What?" He asked surprised at the child's sudden violence

Papyrus sounded genuinely upset “don’t Ever Never Ever say that. You are smart! Sans says I’m smart even if sometimes I don’t think so. He says to never ever ever think I’m dumb. Never Ever Ever Ever Grillby!”

Sans couldn’t help it and was barely able to stifle his giggle.

Grillby burned a bit brighter in blush "thank you I will endeavor to think better.”

Papyrus gave him a beaming smile “Good!”

He smiled and helped him get the pants on right "there you go much better" he said to the child.

Papyrus frowned pulling on the pants. "It... It feels weird."

Sans frowned "it looks weird... I can't see your bones..."

"That's good it will keep you warm and protect you a little" Grillby said and found a little shirt "alright now take my shirt off, and we can get you your own.”

Papyrus whined reluctantly taking off the shirt hugging his ribs with a pout. A small glow came from his chest where his soul floated.

Grillby smiled actually looking at the clean bones "what a brave soul" he said and lifted the shirt "lift your arms" he said

Papyrus pouted reluctantly lifting his arms.

Sans tilted his head “brave soul?”

Grillby pulled the shirt on him "yes most monster souls are white as he has a healthy balance of all the major personas. But certain strong monsters have colors showing their greatest quality, orange is bravery" he said

Sans frowned at that information. He knew he was powerful, Papyrus too, they were made this way. He just wished there wasn’t a reminder of it inside his chest. Frowning Sans rubbed the floor with his boot.

Papyrus whined pulling at the shirt “No! It Itches. It’s too tight on my bones. I hate it!” Papyrus flop onto his tailbone tears pricking in his sockets.

Grillby frowned "it itches? Maybe we can find a different material" he said and picked a different shirt "here let's try this one."

Papyrus whined loudly pushing the discarded shirt into Grillby’s hands “more? No! I like your shirt why do I gotta change? I don’t wanna!”

Sans sighed “Pap... just do what he says.”

Papyrus whined loudly kicking his legs.

Rabbit shook her head. “Well, Grillby let’s see how you do with a tantrum.”

Grillby sat down "do you really want to give up without trying?" He asked holding up a shirt with a car on it "look at this one isn't it cooler than my old shirt?"

Papyrus pouted sniffling “no… I guess it is cool. What… what is it?”

"It’s a car. A machine that one could use on the surface to drive really fast, they are awesome" he said

Papyrus perked up “really? What’s the surface?”

Sans smiled glad Papyrus wasn’t upset anymore. “Yeah, Gaster talked about it a lot. Is it nice?”

"I suppose, but it wasn't as nice as everyone remembers we have a very... A rosy view of it" he said

Papyrus tilted his head in confusion, but didn’t question instead he held up his arms “I want to try it on now.”

Grillby nodded and put it on him "wow you look so cool!"

Papyrus beamed light orange tinting his cheeks. Wiggling in the shirt and hugging his ribs Papyrus grinned to Grillby “i-i do! Nyeh heh heh I like it. It’s soft and comfy.”

Sans smiled “yeah pap you look like a really cool skeleton.”

Rabbit grinned patting Grillby’s back “you did good.”

Grillby nodded "thank you... Now Sans ready for you to get dressed?" He asked

Sans shrugged. “Is… is there something different?”

"What do you mean?" Grillby asked

Sans shifted nervously “just… different. M-maybe looser? N-nevermind it’s fine. Sorry.”

Grillby nodded "we can do that... How about we try and go a size bigger for you?" He said and found some nice t-shirts.

Sans blushed nodding “t-thanks.” seeing a blue shirt he lightly motioned to it “um… what color is that again.”

"Blue... You like it?" He asked picking it up for him

Sans gave a small nod. “Y-yeah...”

Grillby smiled and helped him get it on "how's it feel?”

Sans blushed giving Grillby a small smile. It hung off his bones slightly, but he hugged the shirt to him. “Soft.”

Grillby smiled "so more like this? Do you want different colors or just blue?" He asked

Sans nodded. Looking to the rack, Sans pointed to a large turtleneck sweater “are there… are there any of those f-for me?”

Grillby nodded "if you want," he said smiling

Sans nodded shyly “y-yeah they look comfy and warm. I’m only bones… heh.”

Papyrus squawked “Sans that was horrible!”

Grillby chuckled "okay," he said and got a blue sweater for him "want to try it on?"

Sans nodded raising his arms “yes… please.”

Grillby smiled and helped him into it "isn't it nice?”

Sans gave him a big smile hugging his ribs wiggling slightly. “Yeah. it’s really nice.”

Grillby smiled "now we need jackets...." He said looking around

Rabbit smiled handing him a few larger blue and gray jackets and a few small red and black ones. “Here. I think they would like these. You can weed out the ones from there.”

"Thank you," Grillby said and began dressing the kids "let me know when they feel okay these you only need to wear when you go outside," he said

Papyrus preferred the third choice and thinner bright red jacket, though it lacked a hood.

Sans choose a thick blue coat that hung down to his knees. It had a large gray hood on it which he wore proudly.

Grillby smiled "you both have good taste let's get you a hat though Papyrus," he said and began looking through the soft hats for his skull.

Papyrus nodded admiring his jacket.

Rabbit smiled grabbing them some mittens and giving them to Grillby. “Here you might want these too.”

"Oh... Yes thank you" he said and put them on "now you all look ready..." He said and picked out more outfits similar "I'll take these too Ms. Rabbit" he said bringing out his gold "and some food for them... I don't want them living on my bar food…”

Rabbit chuckled charging him only half the regular price. “You’re a good cook I’m sure as long as you add some milk and vegetables to their meals you’ll do fine. You know how to get a hold of me if you need any help.”

Grillby nodded and noticed the charge "you don't have too..." He said giving her the G she rang up but kept his gold out to pay the rest if she let him

Rabbit chuckled shaking her head. "Think of it as a gift to your new housemates. You might start to realize you'll need help here and there. You can make it up to me by letting me see them every now and then."

Grillby nodded "alright.. thank you," he said, "boys are you ready to go?" He asked

Sans nodded taking Papyrus into his arms lifting him up spinning him around once before facing Grillby with a grin. Papyrus let out a squeal giggling in Sans’s arms.

Grillby smiled and walked to the door "do you want me to carry you or do you want to try out your new boots?”

Papyrus squealed wiggling out of his brothers hold rushing over to Grillby taking his hand “ I wanna test my boots! I wanna test them!”

Sans chuckled shyly going to Grillby’s other hand and taking it.

Grillby nodded smiling and lead them back out to the snow their new clothes making it much more comfortable.


	5. Chapter 5: Delicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby.

Grillby nodded smiling and lead them back out to the snow their new clothes making it much more comfortable.

Sans gave a small gasp he didn’t feel any cold at all. Papyrus was equally fascinated stomping his boots into the snow.

Grillby smiled "now isn't this much better than my shirts?"

Sans nodded stomping his boots.

Papyrus giggled letting go of Grillby’s hand to run forward and jump in a small frozen puddle.

"Be careful with the puddles you could slip and fall" he warned, "and the water is colder than snow and can burn you.”

Sans nodded “they are really cold. We played with them on the way here. I like the pretty ice on top.”

Papyrus nodded walking over to another poking it breaking the ice but frowned when his mitten got wet. “Why did it get wet?”

Sans shrugged walking over poking the puddle his mitten getting wet too. “Mines wet too… maybe they are broken?”

Grillby sighed "mittens protect against solid things like snow and ice, but they absorb liquid like water because they are just fabric.”

Sans nodded understanding. Walking back to Grillby.

Papyrus shrugged not really understanding the explanation “so they are broken.”

Sans sighed turning back to Papyrus “no Pap they are just used different-” Sans let out a shout as he slipped falling backward his feet sliding out from under him.

Grillby frowned and lunged for him catching him and turning so Grillby hit the snow. it melting and rising in steam around him as he gasped in pain before hurriedly getting up "are you alright?" He asked heart racing from the HP drop even though logically he knew Sans probably wouldn't be hurt

Sans looked up to Grillby his bones rattled harshly at how terrified at what had happened. Sniffling Sans burst into harsh sobs.

Grillby frowned and held him close "Shh.... Shh, it's okay we are all okay...." He said trying to calm him.

Sans clung to Grillby crying out between sobs "I... I almost... Died!"

"Now it was a little fall you'd only be a little hurt" he promised rocking the boy.

Sans shook his head scrubbing his sockets crying "I only have one!"

Grillby froze "one? One what? One... HP?" He said eyes widening looking down at him as he ran a check

Sans nodded scrubbing his tears, but they continued to flow.

*SANS  
*1 ATK 1 DEF  
*1 HP  
* Sans is scared.

Grillby frowned and rocked him "oh stars... How...." He said and held him close "let's get home..." He said and reached for Papyrus "here let me carry you" he said doing a check on him too

*PAPYRUS  
*5 ATK 5 DEF  
*15 HP  
* Papyrus is concerned.

Papyrus nodded coming over and clinging to the flame when he was picked up. "Is-is Sans going to be okay?"

"Yes, he is he took no damage" he promised even though he hurt a lot he knew it was nothing his HP was 28/40

Papyrus nodded nuzzling his sniffling brother. "It's okay Sans. Grillby will make everything better."

Grillby took them into the bar and set them on stools "let's have some hot cocoa and marshmallows... That always helps..." He said and began making the sweet drink

Sans sniffled "What-what is a marshmallow?"

"This," he said and handed each boy one.

Sans poked it squishing it between his finger bones with a small chuckle.

Papyrus tilted his head leaning close to it. Poking it, Papyrus let out a small gasp as it squished. A long orange tongue formed licking the marshmallow. Deciding that he liked the taste Papyrus sucked it between his teeth with a hum. "I like mellows."

Grillby smiled and soon set the hot chocolate before them with some in it "good be careful though this is hot."

Papyrus nodded poking the liquid, pulling back with a hiss licking his bone of the heat. "Hot."

Sans nodded aiming to pick out the melting marshmallows and munch on those.

Grillby watched them with a sigh and handed them little spoons "here."

Sans looked at it skeptically before slowly biting down on it.

Grillby chuckled "no you don't bite the spoon you use it to pick up the marshmallows," he said demonstrating and blowing on it softly "like I did," he said

Sans gave a small “oh.” before testing it out. It was kind of shaky, and he split two marshmallows before getting the hang of it. Looking up to Grillby with a beaming smile Sans held up his spoon with a marshmallow on it showing the flame his accomplishments.

Grillby beamed and clapped for him "wonderful!" He said brightly!

Sans blushed smiling.

Papyrus whined “I wanna do it too!” struggling to hold it right Papyrus almost tipped over his mug a few times.

Grillby took his hands and helped him "like this." he said

Papyrus poked out his tongue while performing the task. Cheering loudly once he completed it. “Thank you Grillby!”

"You are welcome Papyrus," he said laying his head on his folded hands

Papyrus tilted his head “are you sleepy Grillby?”

Sans frowned “sorry to keep you up.”

"No, I'm fine. I'm just not used to so much activity" he said smiling "but I am definitely happy."

Papyrus grinned leaning over the bar to pet Grillby’s flames and coo “sleepy flame. Nyeh heh heh. Grillby is tired. Sleepy Grillby. You are like Sans. Heh heh, sleepy flames.”

Sans gave a small whine at the comment.

Grillby chuckled "maybe." he said looking at them "so for sleeping do you two mind sharing a bed or do you just want it to yourselves? I don't mind either way" he said "I'll buy you both beds soon" he promised.

Sans tilted his head “what’s a bed?”

Papyrus perked up sitting back down “is that the comfy thing we slept on earlier? Is that a bed? It was really soft.”

Sans nodded in agreement. “It was much better than our nest.”

"Yes that's the bed," Grillby said

Papyrus gasped “you’re going to get us one?”

Sans shifted nervously “r-really? Why? Why are you doing all this?”

Grillby nodded to Papyrus "yes if you both are staying with me I want to treat you like my children. And even then you still deserve a bed" he said

Sans frowned “we aren’t your kids.”

"Yes I know," Grillby said sighing, "I said like my children you are going to live with me, therefore, it's my responsibility to care for you," he said

Sans shook his head “who said we were staying.”

Papyrus squawked “Sans!”

“What? I can take care of you. We don’t have to stay. We aren’t his kids.”

Papyrus crossed his arms “well I wanna! Grillby has only been nice to us. I wanna be his kid!”

Sans turned away with a huff grumbling “I can take care of you. I have your whole life pap.”

Grillby frowned "Sans... Are you sure? I don't mind... And wouldn't it be easier than trying on your own?" He asked

Sans pouted “I can do it! I’ve done it before. I got us here, didn’t I? I-i’m almost ten! I’m old enough. Plus how-how do we know you aren’t just putting up with us until you get tired of having to deal with us? You-you, don’t even know us! You don’t know me!”

Grillby turned a sickly green color "oh Sans... I... Would never abandon you... And it’s hard being out there alone" he said, "I am not going to force you to stay but please it’s the best option unless you want to go to the orphanage.”

Sans sighed mumbling “I wanna stay here.” he yanked his hood up leaning onto the bar. He wanted so badly to believe Grillby, but it seemed like the flame was just too good to be true. He fed them, gave them clothes, a place to stay… comforted Sans… explained new things to them… protected Sans… it just seemed unreal. That gaster’s grinning face would pop out saying that he passed another test. That Gaster wasn’t as kind as he was in the end. That he didn’t sacrifice himself to save Sans. Everything was just getting all jumbled up. Sans just wanted to sleep. To forget everything and let future Sans worry about it.

Grillby nodded "you can stay as long as you like... Are you two tired?" He asked gently

Sans gave a small shaky nod.

Papyrus nodded "yeah. It's been a loooooooong day. It's been the best day though! Are you going to stay with us Grillby?"

Grillby nodded "if you two are okay with that till I get more beds," he said

Sans shrugged, but Papyrus nodded excitedly. "It'll be like having the lights on, but at night!"

Grillby chuckled "your night light then," he said

Papyrus nodded grinning. "I like having the lights on, the dark is scary. Now I don't have to worry I have you and Sans."

Grillby chuckled and picked them up taking them to the back "I don't like the dark either" he said

Sans stiffened at being lifted latching on to Grillby in fear of being dropped.

Papyrus nodded seriously "the dark is scary, but you ARE a light. Nyeh heh heh."

Grillby nodded "yes for you I am," he said smiling and laid them on the bed "do you want help undressing? I got you both pajamas.”

Papyrus shook his head "we can do it! Right, Sans?"

Sans nodded shucking off his jacket and continued until they were both bare bones. "A-are you changing too?"

Grillby nodded "yes after I get you two dressed," he said and gave them their pajamas they were cute and fluffy

Papyrus grinned quickly putting it on and hugging the orange pajamas with ducks on it.

Sans moved slower sliding on his blue "lazy day" pajamas.

Grillby smiled "you two are adorable," he said and got his pajamas and headed for the bathroom "I'll be right back," he said

Sans frowned mumbling "I'm not adorable."

Papyrus frowned whining "where are you going? Why is he leaving Sans? Grillby don't leave! I'm sorry!"

Grillby paused "I'm just going to change in the room there. I'll only be a moment" he assured Papyrus hugging him gently.

Papyrus pouted "O-okay. Don't be long."

Sans gave a small huff once Grillby left. "Why do you like him so much?"

Papyrus frowned "why do you not!"

"Because Pap we've just met him. We know nothing about him. Pap I know he's been nice, great, perfect even... But it just seems a little too good to be true. Ya know?"

Papyrus pouted "Grillby's perfect. It's not his fault. I like him. He's fun, warm, and nice."

Grillby changed quickly he had on some comfy baggy pants he usually slept shirtless, but since he would be sharing his bed, he wore a white t-shirt. He then returned "see? Back" he said smiling at them

Papyrus nodded happily. "You look different... Softer?"

"Yes I do look different when I don't dress in my work clothes" he chuckled.

Papyrus nodded rubbing a socket as he gave a small yawn.

Sans pulled him close "bedtime my baby bones."

Grillby nodded and removed his glasses and set them on the nightstand beside them "you boys don't mind me sleeping here do you?"

Both boys froze staring at Grillby. Papyrus took a deep breath before shouting concerned "Sans he took off his face! He's broken! What do we do!"

Sans was still processing the action. He had seen those type things on Gaster before, but only rarely.

Grillby frowned "my face? Oh, my glasses! They aren't part of my face... They just help me see..." He tried to explain

Papyrus nodded but still looked concerned.

"Yeah, Pap Gaster would wear some every now and then."

"Yes, some people only wear them for reading some wear them all the time. I have to wear them all the time, or I can't see" he said

Papyrus gasped "you can't see? You can't see me?"

"You two are very blurry yes," he said

Papyrus latched on to Grillby’s hand "don't worry I'll help you!" helping Grillby sit down Papyrus patted his flaming head.

Grillby smiled "why thank you," he said and pat him back though it was more on the side of his head than the top

Papyrus giggled grinning.

Pouting Sans curled up closest to the wall. "Come on. It's late."

Grillby nodded and laid on the outside his heat keeping them warm "you are right we’ve had a big day... Goodnight Sans goodnight Papyrus" he said and pet them both.

Papyrus grinned wiggling and nuzzling into the warmth "goodnight Sans. Goodnight Grillby."

"Night pap... Night Grillby."


	6. Chapter 6: Moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Gaster  
> Grillby  
> Kid!Sans- 9 years old  
> Kid!Papyrus- 6 years old  
> Riverperson
> 
> Summery:  
> Gaster is finally free of his experiment. He is finally going to be the father he should be. However, as he decide to take his now official sons to his best friend Grillby things go wrong. (change in backstory of characters) Babybones and Dad!Grillby.

Grillby woke before the boys and went to the kitchen to make some pancakes.

Papyrus whined at his missing heat rolling over to snuggle with his brother.

Grillby smiled when he returned and gently shook them awake "Sans Papyrus breakfast is ready."

Papyrus whined rubbing his sockets. "Wha is goin on?"

Sans tucked himself closer to the wall.

"It’s time to eat I made food," Grillby said smiling.

Papyrus nodded slowly getting out of the bed.

Grillby helped him up "Do you want to change before or after you eat?" He asked he was already back in his work clothing

Papyrus shrugged "After?"

Grillby nodded and picked him up "Sans?"

Sans grumbled half asleep curling up more “Leave me alone ‘m tired.”

Grillby frowned "alright you can sleep a little longer," he said and left with Papyrus sitting him at a table and then brought a tray with pancakes, bacon, syrup, and milk "here you go. do you know how to eat these?"

Papyrus looked amazed at what was set in front of him. “Wow! I’ve never seen food like this before. It looks really tasty!”

Grillby nodded and got his sitting across from him "watch me" he said and began eating slow, so Papyrus could mimic him.

Papyrus nodded and happily, though sloppily, began eating his breakfast. Mumbling through bites “Thanks Grillbz!”

"You're welcome," he said deciding they would be working on it. Grillby soon finished "how long does Sans usually sleep?" he asked.

Papyrus shrugged. “He’s normally up before me.”

Sans groaned waking up. Why would Gaster bug them at such an early hour? Or maybe he just was off the sleeping schedule. Rolling over Sans cracked open his eyes “Pap has Gast-” Sans sat up quickly not seeing his brother “Pap! Pap?” what had he done. Sans felt his teeth quiver, and tears start to build up “P-papyrus...” He took Papyrus. Sans gave a small hiccuped sob.

Grillby nodded "I'll go check on him," he said and got up going to the room "Sans are you awake?"

Sans had his knees drawn up to his chest as he sobbed. Looking up as Grillby spoke Sans gave him the angriest glare he could, though it still seemed sad and hinted betrayal. His voice was scratchy “wh-where is P-papyrus? Where d-did you take him? Wh-what did you do with Pap?”

Grillby frowned and knelt "He's fine, he's just eating... You wanted to sleep longer... Would you like to go to him? Or should I get him?" He asked

Sans felt too afraid to move his bones rattling quietly. “I-i… I want Pap.” slowly Sans forced himself to stand, the bed dipping under his feet making him more unbalanced than he already was. He was able to make his way off the bed standing far away from Grillby’s flames. His knees quivered, and his bones rattled.

Grillby backed up "Hey Papyrus can you come here?" He called

There was a hazardous thump and bang before hurried footsteps rushed in their direction. A concerned Papyrus appeared “What’s going on?”

At his brother’s appearance, Sans visibly relaxed “Pap!” rushing to his brother Sans pulled him into a large hug shooting Grillby a small glare. “Don’t disappear like that Pap you scared me half to dust.”

In his awkward hug, Papyrus patted Sans’s skull “Sorry. Grillby made food. It’s really tasty!”

"Would you like to eat Sans?" Grillby said trying to not get defensive "I would never harm you or your brother" he promised

Sans frowned burying his skull into Papyrus’s shoulder. He wanted to say no, but his stomach betrayed him and growled loudly.

Papyrus giggled untangling them and taking Sans’s hand “come on Sans let’s go eat. Grillby is really good at making food. He makes things I’ve never seen before and really tasty too!”

Grillby nodded and walked out making Sans's plate "yep just for you kiddo," he said

Sans blushed clinging close to Papyrus as they made their way back to Papyrus’s seat. Papyrus started picking at his food again. “Grillby is a great guardian, isn’t he Sans?”

Sans shrugged. He tried to like Grillby, but it was just so hard when the flame was just so nice and comforting. He was so perfect, but with Papyrus disappearing this morning Sans couldn’t help but be skeptical. Especially at how easily Grillby was able to take his brother without Sans knowing.

Grillby sat with them "Sans are you alright?" He asked

Sans jolted at the question not looking at the flame instead nibbling on his finger bones nervously. “Y-yes?”

Grillby nodded "okay but you know if I do things that bother you I want you to tell me," he said

Sans looked up to him “w-why?”

"So we can work on it. I know I've done something to bother you, but I don't know what. I can’t make you comfortable if I don't know what's wrong.”

Sans nodded mumbling quietly to appease the flame. “y-you’re too nice. To perfect… i-i don’t like how you took Pap. It was too easy. Should have known he was gone.”

"You did know. You just fell asleep and forgot. it happens." he said gently

Sans shook his head but didn’t argue instead he started on the food in front of him. He gave a small hum at the flavor. It was so good.

Grillby smiled "they are called pancakes," he said

Sans nodded with approval. Papyrus stating happily “ I like pancakes!”

"I am glad. Have you tried the bacon yet?" He asked

Sans picked up a piece of what Grillby signaled too trying a bite of it. He nodded again in approval.

Papyrus tried the bacon giving a loud “Wowie! It tastes really good!”

Grillby chuckled "yes, it’s one of my favorites," he said

Sans pointed to the milk asking quietly "What's that?"

"Milk, it is good for bones," he said

Papyrus tilted his head "really?!" he picked up his glass and dumped it on his skull squinting his sockets, so none got in.

Sans sputtered bursting into squeaky giggles.

Grillby started laughing "no no! You are supposed to drink it!" He chuckled grabbing a towel

"What? How would that help?"

"Because your body converts it into magic you can use," he said

"Oh. So I'll be as good as Sans in magic if I drink a lot?"

Sans slowly was able to stop laughing shaking his head.

"No magic use takes practice this just makes your bones stronger" he chuckled.

Papyrus pouted "oh..."

"That's a good thing," he said

Papyrus nodded giving him a smile "oh good. Can I have some more then?"

"Of course," he said and going to refill the glass.

Sans took a sip from his glass, scrunching up his face at the taste. Seeing a red bottle, he reached for it. "What's this?"

"That is ketchup you put it on some foods," he said

Sans tilted his head bringing the bottle to his teeth and squirting some into his mouth. A small blue tongue peeking out to lick the ketchup on his teeth. The flavor was strange and new, but good.

Grillby chuckled giving Papyrus his milk "you aren't supposed to do that."

Sans froze pulling into himself. He messed up. Sans gave him a small “s-sorry.”

Grillby frowned "No don't be afraid. You didn't know... That's called a condiment... You generally put it on food... I've never really heard of anyone drinking it..."

Sans nodded tugging lightly on his pajamas. He didn’t feel any better at Grillby’s explanation. He felt that he was even more of an outcast, a weirdo. “O-okay.”

Papyrus looked at the bottle “does it taste good?”

"You can try it..." Grillby said "Sans you aren't weird," he said

Papyrus pulled the bottle to him squirting some into his mouth. Scrunching his eyes and sticking out his orange tongue Papyrus made a small gagging sound “eww! Gross!”

Grillby chuckled "it’s a bit sweet isn't it?”

Papyrus frowned drinking some of his milk “I like milk better.”

Sans frowned nibbling on his finger bones.

"Yeah everyone likes different things. I don't like milk or ketchup" he admitted hoping to make Sans feel better.

Papyrus gasped "what do you like?"

"Well for liquids I stay with alcohol with food I prefer greasy or buttery food," he said

Papyrus nodded "what's alcohol? Can I try it?"

Grillby shook his head "Alcohol is for adults only, but when you are older I'll let you try it" he promised.

Papyrus frowned "why? I'm old."

"Nope not old enough" Grillby chuckled

"Why?!" Papyrus was starting to become irritated.

"P-pap he said no."

Papyrus shook his head "I wanna know why. Why can't I have any? Why do you only get it?"

Grillby sighed "because Alcohol messes with the body's function. Makes people act differently than normal and for children or people under certain ages, it can really damage them. Even older people have to be careful as alcohol can really hurt you. As a fire elemental I am mostly immune to Alcohol's negative effects so I drink a lot of it since I cannot drink water" he tried explaining carefully.

Papyrus's eyes widened "why would people drink it if it hurts them? Are you sure you are not hurt by it?"

"People think it’s nice every once in a while and yes I am fine my body burns most of the bad stuff off.”

Sans piped up asking quietly "h-how is it nice?"

"It dulls the mind and gives you a false sense of happiness.

Sans gave a small snort muttering lowly "sounds like my kind of drink."

Papyrus frowned not hearing Sans’s comment "that doesn't sound very good. People should feel real happy not fake happy."

"I agree, but it’s hard sometimes," he said before sighing "but enough about that did you boys want to go furniture shopping today?”

Sans frowned nibbling his finger bones. “N-not really-”

Papyrus nodded excitedly “that would be getting the beds, right? I wanna get my bed! Can we get a really cool one? Do you think they have car ones like my shirt!?! Are we going far away to get them?”

Grillby looked between them concerned "what's wrong Sans?" He asked gently

Sans stiffened “n-nothing. I wanna get a bed. You’ll help me get a cool one, right Pap?”

Papyrus nodded excitedly “of course Sans!”

Grillby smiled "excellent.” he said and got up "when you two are finished eating let me know, and I'll help you changed.”

Sans let out a small sigh slumping in his chair. He was not looking forward to this trip he would rather curl up in Grillby’s soft bed.

After they had finished Papyrus grinned "we’re done!"

Grillby came back "alright I set out outfits for you both," he said cleaning up after their breakfast.

They nodded heading back to the bedroom. Pulling on their clothes Sans snuggled into his jacket.

Grillby poked his head in "need help?" He asked

Sans shook his head pulling his jacket close.

Papyrus tugged on his boots with a grin "nope!"

"You two learn fast that's amazing," he said and held a large umbrella "well let's go," he said smiling and leading them out "have you two ever been on a boat before?"

Sans frowned at the comment pulling up his hood. "No."

"Okay this will be fun for you guys... maybe, I am not a fan of them myself, but it’s the fastest way to get to where we can buy the beds."

Papyrus nodded excitedly. "Is it fun? Why are you not a fan?"

"For most people it is. I don't like it because it’s over the river and water scares me" Grillby admitted

Papyrus frowned concerned "oh I'm sorry. Don't worry we will protect you.”

Grillby smiled "thank you Papyrus," he said as they approached the river person.

When Sans saw the River person, he instantly ducked behind Grillby taking his hand and clinging to it tightly. The hooded figure unnerved him and made his bones quake and become filled with unease.

Papyrus on the other hand grinned and waved to the figure "Hi, who are you? Is this your boat? Are you going to take us places? Are you nice? Will you be my friend?"

Grillby squeezed his hand and picked him up tucking his face to his neck.

"Friends indeed! To truly heed! Welcome to the boat would you like to float?" The river person asked Papyrus in a singsong voice

Sans let out a small yelp at getting lifted and clung to Grillby. Giving the flame a small whine was the extent of his complaining about the situation.

Papyrus grinned giggling “you’re funny! Come on Grillby I wanna float with the funny person.”

Grillby nodded and picked him up stepping on the boat and setting them down "alright to hotland please" he said

The river person giggled "two of the lab, one of the flame! What a claim to fame!”

Sans stilled “s-sh-shut up...”

Grillby frowned and held Sans' hand "ignore him, Sans, the River person says whatever it wants whether it’s weird or not," he said gently

“B-but they shouldn’t-they shouldn’t… It’s not for them to tell! I just-fine! Whatever...” Sans frowned pressing his skull harshly into Grillby’s side and tugging his jacket tight around him. He didn’t even want to be here, but here he was being mocked by some cloaked person.

"The man who speaks in hands says hello... He looks a lot like jello" River person said

Papyrus giggled “that’s silly no one looks like jello and how would someone speak with their hands. Hello, hand speaking person Nyeh heh heh!”

River person giggled and stopped in hotland "here we are the place with a fire in the lair of the tire" he said, and Grillby sighed in relief and took them off the boat.

Sans clung to Grillby keeping his face pressed firmly into the flames arm. While Papyrus took Grillby’s other hand pulling him along “oh this is the really hot place! Where are we going?”

"We are going to the furniture store near new home," he said leading them away from the labs and the river person.

Papyrus tilted his head “why is it new? Are you moving to your new home?”

"No that's the name of the city. Our king sucks at naming stuff" he said

Sans gave a small nod mumbling “he sucks.”

Papyrus tilted his head “why does he suck at naming things?”

"Some people are just born with no imagination," he said

Papyrus stopped walking and turned to Grillby with a concerned and scared look. “People can have no imagination… will I lose mine?”

"Oh no not at all Papyrus if you have it you have it if you don't you don't" he promised

Papyrus nodded relieved. "Good."

Grillby smiled and held their hands as they walked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is all we have for now! Feel free to send us ideas and Reviews! Don't be shy, let me know what you think. I promise I'll respond!

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are lovely! I have a several chapters planned and your appreciation just makes me that much more happy to be writing this story. Don't be shy, let me know what you think. I promise I'll respond!


End file.
